1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing device or the like which performs an image synthesis by texture mapping an image by image data to computer graphics images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a three-dimensional graphics system, an image's entirety is drawn by decomposing three-dimensional coordinates into polygons such as triangles and drawing the polygons. Therefore, in this case, the three-dimensional image can be said to be defined by the combination of the polygons. Meanwhile, surfaces of ambient things have many repetitive patterns of complicated shapes, and the shapes or the patterns are complicated and detailed, and thus it is difficult to model each shape or pattern as a triangle or the like. Therefore, as a means for solving this, a texture map can be used.
The texture map realizes an image with high realism with a small number of vertices by adding image data received from a scanner or the like to an object surface, defines a mapping from the object coordinate system to the texture coordinate system, finds out a mapping from the window coordinate system to the texture coordinate system, and finds out texels (texture cell elements) which are elements of texture corresponding to the respective pixels (picture cell elements) at the window coordinate system.
Image data used for the texture is stored in a memory area called a texture memory. Accordingly, the texture memory is update process is performed at any time using moving image data, and thereby the texture map process related to the moving image can be performed.
For example, a telop generation device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-325165 which is an example of related art, in which a stereopsis object desired to be given a telop is recognized in a stereoscopic vision image, and parallax corresponding to this stereopsis object is provided to the telop so as not to harm the entire stereoscopic vision. Also, for example, a three-dimensional picture edition display device, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-015339 which is an example of related art, enables character edition and/or display temporally synchronized with a three-dimensional object.